El año de la suerte
by Yolo VI
Summary: Korra esta en el último año de la secundaria... Asami la chica nueva se enfrentara a algo nuevo ... su primer enamoramiento , Korra tratara de que Asami se de cuenta de que esta enamorada de ella ... Fic AU -Colegio
1. Primer día de clases

_Otro año de estudio empieza en la escuela Korra estaba entusiasmada porque al fin y al cabo era su último año como estudiante de secundaria y en poco tiempo pasaría a las filas de estudiantes que postulan a la Universidad "A New Generation" de Ciudad República. Una adormilada Korra se acerca a la pequeña mesa de noche ,para apagar al por ahora molestoso despertador._

 _-Dame... cinco... minutos... más... -Dice con voz adormilada, de pronto se sienta de golpe en la cama- ¡Hoy es el día! Espero no sea muy tarde , no quiero llegar tarde al primer día de clases...-Se levanta y se va al baño_

 _30 minutos después..._

 _Una Korra mojada con la toalla en_ _el torso se dirige hacia su habitación para ponerse su ropa interior que consta en un bóxer color negro ni tan ajustado ni tan suelto y un sostén deportivo color negro para luego colocarse su uniforme escolar de la secundaria. Arregla su mochila con las cosas que necesita para él día de hoy como por ejemplo un cuaderno , lapiceros y una regla ya que él primer día de clases no se hace gran baja con todas sus cosas por la escaleras donde sus padres le esperan con el desayuno en la mesa_

 _-Hola papá y mamá buenos días-Le dice con educación_

 _-Buenos días hija, e planeado con tu madre estos días en un viaje los dos solos por una semana , tu que dices?-Pregunta Tonraq llevándose su tenedor con tortilla_

 _-Ehh... pues por mí esta bien , con tal de que se diviertan - Dice una Korra alegre - Diganme , cuando se irán?_

 _-Planeamos irnos hoy por la tarde ,a las 5pm para ser exactos -Dice Senna -Así que estarás sola durante una semana completa._

 _-Esta bien , puedo cuidarme a mi misma ._

 _-Te esperaremos para almorzar , luego nos iremos a tomar_ _el vuelo-Le informa Tonraq-Bueno creo que se te hace tarde para la escuela._

 _-Cierto ... adiós papá, adiós mamá- le da un beso a cada uno - Cuidense!..._

 _En la entrada de la secundaria ..._

 _-Wow... este año hay más estudiantes nuevos-Dice sorprendida De pronto alguien la asusta por su espalda haciendo que Korra dea un saltito por el susto._

 _-Bolín me asustates , no sabes que a una persona no se le debe agarrar con la guardia baja ?-Le da un abrazo_

 _-Disculpa wey , apoco que ni por ese susto casi te mueres... literalmente-corresponde el abrazo- Te eche de menos , pero ahora ya esta devuelta el dúo increíble!_

 _-No Bo , este año no..._

 _-Pero Korra es el último año ... debemos dejar nuestra marca! -Dice desanimado_

 _-Por eso mismo lo hago!, no quiero dejar algún tipo de "marca" , solo quiero disfrutar este año y no meterme en problemas..._

 _-Ah... ok señorita anti-problematica-Dice Bolín con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz._

 _Luego de unos minutos los mejores amigos van a su respectiva aula para comenzar las clases , pero sin acostumbrarse a ya estar sentados juntos porque ya saben que el Profesor Tenzin , quien ahora también será el tutor del aula, les cambiara a cada alumno de asiento para que sea conveniente para el bien del aula en aspecto educativo._

 _-Buenos días alumnos , bueno ya me conocen así que paso la presentación-Dice el profesor- Este año nos acompañara una nueva alumna ..., viene de la Nación de Fuego , con ustedes Asami Sato , por favor denle unos fuertes aplausos..._

 _-Wow Bo, es muy linda – dice una Korra embobada_

 _-Tienes razón , pero no se compara a mi linda Opal, que por cierto espero que el maestro Tenzin nos ponga de pareja-dice un poco triste_

 _-Bueno Asami preséntate con los que desde ahora serán tus compañeros-Dice el profesor_

 _\- Bueno, como dijo el maestro Tenzin , soy Asami Sato , vengo de la Nación del Fuego , hace una semana que llegue porque aquí está una de las empresas de mi padre que tuvo más acogida , asi que … espero que … nos llevemos bien …- dice un poco timida_

 _-Bien chicos , entonces procedo a formar las parejas con los que estarán todo el año escolar-Coge un lista con los asientos ylos nombres de los alumnos-Bien , Bolin tu estaras con Opal, Hannah con Ally , Aang con Katara , Dean con Garret y por último Korra con Asami- Guarda la hoja en un folder- Por favor sin desorden siéntense con su respectiva pareja_

 _-Asi que con la nueva ehhh…- dice Bolin ya comenzando a colarse la mochila-Suerte Avatar … nos vemos en el lugar de siempre en el recreo- dice alejándose_

 _-Espero que nos llevemos bien – dice dejando un suspiro- Bueno aquí vamos…- dice en un tono para si misma sin que Asami la escuche_

 _-Hola soy Asami, un gusto conocerte – le da la mano-y tú eres..?_

 _-Ahh… este… -mierda es tan linda de lo que parecía cuando se presento-me llamo Korra … Korra Wells un gusto Asami – sonríe_

 _-Bueno, será mejor que me siente antes de que me llamen la atención.._

 _-Si, sera lo mejor…_

 _Holi *-*_

 _Soy nueva escribiendo asi que si ven algún error ortográfico háganmelo saber en la caja de los reviews, y también me dicen que tal le parece para seguir con este fic! Bueno… addio :D_


	2. Sorpresa?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo hago volar mi imaginación (ノ^o^)ノ

*La letra en cursiva es lo que las chicas escriben :D

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》《》《》《》

Korra hace ya diez minutos que no estaba prestando atención a las clases del profesor Tenzin.

-Debería hablarle, para que no se sienta incomoda - pensó- De que tema debería hablarle? , ya sé! Le preguntare si tiene con quien estar en la hora de recreo! - Se voltea para hablar -Oye Asami , tie...

-Señorita Korra-Dice el profesor un poco amargo-sería tan amable de ponerse de pie por favor?,bien, como veo que esta tan atenta a la clase , digame ... ¿Qué razones trigonométricas son negativas en el tercer cuadrante?-Lo dice con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Ammm... Pues el... seno, el coseno, la cosecante y la secante? -En esta si no me agarras, me prepare en vacaciones -Estoy en lo correcto?

-Por supuesto , por favor tome asiento...

-Casi me toma desprevenida-susurra, toma un papel y escribe- _Increíble la pregunta no? , Bueno , tienes a alguien que te muestre la escuela ? Si es sí te espero en el árbol de la escuela..._ \- dobla el papel y se le da ha Asami

- _Bueno, eres la única con la que he hablado hoy , así que sí, me esperarías?_ -pasa el papel a Korra.

 _-Sep, te importa si le digo a mi amigo Bolin que nos acompañe? para ahorrar tiempo!_

 _-Está bien, como te digo, casi no conozco a nadie :/_

 _-Ya espero la hora de recreo_ ;)-Se lo pasa a Asami y esta sonríe

 _-Yo igual, ahora por favor presta atención a la clase! :v-_ Se la pasa a Korra y se sonroja

- _Está bien ;) te espero entonces..._

Ya al término de clases...

-A ver Asami busca el árbol... ahí está -Dice señalando - Que raro este árbol se llama "Árbol del tiempo", ahí está Korra y él debe de ser Bolín!

-Hola Asami - se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y aparece un pequeño rubor en la

pelinegra- Te presento a Bolín , Bolín ella es Asami...

-Hola Asami -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla - eres la chica nueva verdad?

-Sip, llegue hace una semana...

-Bien, entonces vamos a recorrer la escuela está bien Asami?

-Si , vamos

-Bueno entonces comenzamos ahí es la sala de informática ahí ase...

-Hola Korrita, dime este año podremos tener una cita? , porque me muero por tener una contigo .

-Azula , no ves que estoy con Bolín y con Asa...

-Con Asami Sato... un gusto verte de nuevo Asami - Asami estaba enojada apretando sus puños-Dime Asami, ya superaste la competición?

-Espera... ustedes se conocen? -Dice una Korra confundida

-Que tal si te hablo de esto después?, en cuanto a ti Azula , hiciste trampa ! hiciste algo a mi caballo !

-Pretextos , pretextos y más pretextos, que no entiendes que te gane limpiamente?, otra cosa es que no sepas controlar a tu caballo .

-Por favor Azula no continúes ella no te hizo nada malo ...-Dice Korra perdiendo la paciencia

-Chicas basta!- dice Bolín-Korra, tenemos que irnos le prometiste a Asami que le ibas a enseñar el cole...

-Cierto , vámonos antes de que acabe el recreo ...

-Adiós Avatar Korra cuídate-le manda un beso volado

-Adiós Azula -Dice Korra un poco enojada

Ya debajo del árbol... otra vez...

-¡Dios Azula , no pensaba que estaba aquí...-Dice Asami apoyando su cabeza entre sus piernas

-Chicas las dejo aquí , Opal me está llamando...

-Esta bien anda Bo...-le da una palmadita en la espalda y Bolín se fue- Me puedes decir de donde conoces a Azula? parece que se conocieran de años...

-Azula y yo nos conocimos en primaria- comenzó a relatar-siempre nos peleábamos por lo de las diplomas yo me sacaba siempre el primer lugar, como era de esperarse Azula le dio celos porque siempre quedaba en segundo lugar, entonces, en ese tiempo yo en clases vacacionales montaba caballos –lanzó un suspiro- bueno ya tú te harás la idea de que paso…

-Entro en las clases vacacionales verdad?

-Sí… , al término de las clases vacacionales siempre hacían un concurso ,el ganador se llevaba una diploma*… , llegó el día y Azula se ofreció ir primera , yo lo veía un poco raro , termino la carrera de obstáculos en dos minutos, llegó mi turno… solamente me faltaba tres obstáculos de pronto mi caballo me lanzó … y yo me caí fracturándome la pierna, llamaron al hospital y llegaron una de mis amigas de las clases y me dijo que Azula había hecho algo al caballo que por eso me lanzo , para mi tuvo razón porque cabalgaba con ese corcel durante dos años y nunca me había hecho algo igual… ya devuelta a la escuela me di cuenta de que a Azula le habían cambiado de colegio, ja! nunca pensé que estuviera aquí , pero por algo pasa no?

-Sí, sabes? nunca paso por mi mente que Azula hubiera hecho eso…

-No te pido que me creas solo te lo digo… ahora te toca a ti, porque te trata tan familiarmente?

-Ahh… ehhh…- le caía una gota de sudor por la sien y rascándose la nuca dijo- Este… salí con ella durante dos años….

Y justo terminado lo que dijo toco la campana dando por terminado el recreo del primer día de clases…

CONTINUARA...

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》《》《》《》

*Como que a Azula le gusta las diplomas xD

Holi *-*

Y Korra fue salvada por la campana (literalmente) el capitulo que viene a Asami le tocara preguntar :v , yo sé que ustedes quieren saber 7u7

Gracias por decirme que continúe el fic , es más si quieren me pueden dar ideas por mensaje privado (yeeee) =D

Respondo reviews :'D

Paopausini27:Gracias ,la verdad es que es mi primera vez que escribo una historia :'v , en realidad tratare de poner lo que tú me dices mas adelante y también la pasión *cof* *cof* no , no te excedes 7u7 yo también soy así 7u7 pues para mí no son 5 minutos son como 5 horas :v , pos ni que decir cuate :v

Mientras la historia avance se hará más larga y no actualizare todos los lunes :/ , por ejemplo este capítulo es corto pero el próximo será el triple de este y lo publicare en dos semanas porque estaré en exámenes he allí el triple :v , madre mía La Rosa de Guadalupe xD , es solo para probar si les gustaba ;) , adiós cuídate 737

Guest:Gracias , enserio :') el de la "h" si fue error mío, pero Doby aprende :v, te esperó en el siguiente capítulo cuídate y besos 737

Chat'de'Lune: En realidad el nombre lo puse como (Yolo sexto) :v , después me di cuenta que decía eso y me partí de la risa :v, en realidad Korra tendrá que hacer muchas cosas para estar con Asami como, hacerle sorpresas cantarle , etc. :v que va a hacer en unos cuantos capítulos más :D, los errores o más dicho HORRORES es porque estoy escribiendo con el celular y pues el auto corrector lo cambia *maldito auto corrector* y pues lo de las tildes eso es mi culpa sorry :'( desde ahora comenzare a escribir por ordenador :D Nous avons attendu dans le chapitre suivant prendre soin bye :D

: Holis :D, en realidad ya lo habían planeado antes pero querían darle la "sorpresa" a Korra ese mismo día (como son sus padres :'v) , pues en una casa sola puedes hacer mucha cosas 7u7 , pero eso depende de tu imaginación xD , en realidad estos dos primeros capítulos son cortos ¡! Pero los demás serán más largo promise .

Lo leeo ¡! Pero como escribo y leeo en celular … si presionas algo se te hace un zafarrancho :'v , además nunca escribí con célular una historia :v desde el próximo capítulo empezaré a escribir por ordenador ;) , adiós cuídate te espero en el próximo capitulo :D

Bueno si hay alguno pregunta , solamente me lo dicen ;) bueno solamente me queda decir addio cuídense y los espero en el prox. Capítulo :D


	3. Un juego divertido

Los personajes de LOK no me pertenecen , pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores , yo solo hago volar mi imaginación (ノ^o^)ノ

 _Por favor todo el alumnado por favor a formar…_

-Será mejor que vallamos a formar- dice Korra caminando con una mano en el cuello , dirigiéndose con Asami al espacio de su salón.

 _En columna a cubrir…_

Todos se colocan en columnas y extienden su brazo derecho apoyando su mano en el hombro del compañero de al frente.

 _Firmes…_

Bajan todos al mismo tiempo el brazo derecho haciendo chocar la palma de la mano en el costado de su pierna.

 _Descanso…_

Todos dan un paso con un solo pie a la derecha haciendo un ruido.

 _Atención…_

Vuelven al lugar de al principio.

-En primer lugar buenos días alumnos y alumnas ,como en todos los años tenemos alumnos nuevos así que espero que no haya hasta ahora ningún inconveniente así que no les quito más tiempo – Dice el director Tonraq , sí el padre de Korra

-Que palabras por Dios me motiva demasiado – Dice Asami - _¿Con que fue novia de Azula?_

 _Puede pasar 5to "B" a su respectivo salón…_

-Pasen , pasen –Dice el profesor Aang

YA EN EL SALÓN….

-Buenas tardes alumnos , por lo que veo hay una alumna nueva así que me presentare – Pasa al frente del escritorio – Soy el profesor Aang , este año me encargare de enseñarles el área de educación por el arte , por favor la alumna nueva se puede parar y decirme su nombre y su primer apellido?

- _Aquí vamos otra vez_ \- piensa Asami- Buenos días profesor ,me llamo Asami , Asami Sato

\- Bien Asami , por favor siéntate- regresa al escritorio y saca de su maleta unas hojas –Bueno , por favor no hagan mucho ruido mientras me voy a traer los materiales de trabajo- Sale por la puerta y a los instantes regresa con brillantina- Repartiré 5 tarros de brillantina y una goma por pareja así que tendrán que compartir!-Pasa y deja en todas las carpetas – Bueno todos ya que tienen sus materiales les explicare que harán , harán un dibujo de cualquier cosa y me lo darán para que se los revise y luego de que yo lo haiga revisado , pintaran en el dibujo con la goma , ojo , parte por parte , para que puedan cambiar de color , bueno comiencen.

Cada alumno sacaban hojas en blanco para su dibujo , algunos dibujaban casas , loros y arboles , mientras que otros dibujaban superhéroes.

Korra estaba dibujando un perro, pero no cualquier perro, dibujaba a su mascota, Naga la llamaba ella. Ya casi había terminado su dibujo cuando volteo y vio el dibujo de Asami, tenía que admitir que Asami estaba dibujando muy bien, el dibujo se trataba de un Volksvage con el número 15 en la puerta con una llanta de repuesto en la maletera.

-Oye dibujas muy bien! Es un Volksvage verdad?-Dijo Korra buscando la mirada de Asami ya que estaba muy concentrada dibujando el auto.

-Sí, como lo sabes? mayormente la gente no son capases de distinguir las marcas de los autos, al igual que los modelos – dice revelando la pasión que tenía desde pequeña con los autos .

-Pues mis padres tenían uno y paseábamos y esa cosas -dice –Pero lo vendieron al año y pues se compraron otro – dice sonriendo y aguantándose la risa para que no la descubran de que están conversando.

-Bueno – dice Asami un poco cortante se le podría decir - será mejor que continuemos haciendo lo que dijo el profesor.

Vale – dice Korra agachando la cabeza –Sera mejor…

La clase continúo sin ningún inconveniente, claro, había siempre los alumnos que se echaban la brillantina, nada fuera de lo común en una clase como esa.

Al terminar la clase tenían que llevar sus cosas para que se cambiasen en el vestuario para que hagan educación física por reglas de la escuela.

Todos se dirigían al vestuario e ingresaban a este, ya casi todos estaban adentro incluyendo a Asami , Korra ya estaba a punto de ingresar cuando de repente le tocan el hombro y ella gira

-Hola-dice la persona y luego le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la morena se enfadara- pensaste mi propuesta?- le dice poniendo su mano en el abdomen y al mismo tiempo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Días antes del comienzo de las clases Azula le había un mensaje a Korra.

FLASHBACK

Korra había acabado de ducharse y de ponerse su pijama, ahora estaba en su cama jugando con su celular, cuando de repente este suena y al mismo tiempo en la pantalla aparece una notificación de Messenger diciendo : Mi amor 3 a enviado un mensaje : "Korra , por favor respóndeme , no fue una buena idea cortar yo todavía te amo :´( , no sabes lo mal que lo he estado pasando estos días".

¡¿Que no sé lo mal que lo está pasando?! ¿Es una broma verdad? Ella precisamente no es la persona que… mejor olvídalo.

Estaba furiosa, ya hace dos semanas que ella había cortado con Azula y hasta el momento no se había arrepentido , ¿cuál fue la causa?, le había sido infiel en una fiesta con un alumno nuevo.

Korra ,los primeros días, actuó como cualquier persona que haiga roto con su pareja, sus padres al verla un poco triste decidieron ir de vacaciones a un pueblo donde tenían una casa.

Sus padres le rogaban que saliera a jugar con sus amigos que tenia en el pueblo , ya que no había salido de esa casa desde que llegaron ; ya dándose por vencida decidió salir encontrándose con sus amigos que estaban haciendo planes para ir a la piscina , entonces pensó que seria una buena idea , de paso como que se olvidaría de los problemas que tenía.

Ya después de pedir permiso a sus padres y empacar lo suficiente , salió de su casa y se fue a divertirse un rato con sus amigos, ya al rato les contaría lo que le paso y volvería a la que por estos días seria su casa.

¡ _Espera! ¿No había borrado el apodo de Azula? Aghhh… ahora tendré que abrir la conversación.. !Gracias destino , te aprecio! - Y dicho esto se fue a ajustes de conversación y borro todo lo que tenia que ver con el chat que tuvo con ella en algún momento , y por supuesto había cambiado el apodo , para que luego otro mensaje le llegara de la misma chica_

 _Azula ha enviado un mensaje: " Por favor no me ignores , te propongo una propuesta! Hay que intentarlo todo desde el principio , te prometo que cambiare , pero por lo que más quieras hay que darnos una oportunidad…"_

 _Luego de leer ese mensaje Korra se dispuso a escuchar música hasta quedarse dormida._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _-Sí , lo pensé y mi respuesta es un no!- Dijo quitando la mano de Azula de su abdomen- Estas demente si piensas que volvería contigo después de lo que hiciste! , y si según tú me sigues "amando" ya no estuvieras preguntándome mi respuesta a esa absurda "propuesta" -dijo un poco alterada_

 _-Ya veras que algún día volverás a mí – Dijo Azula marchándose_

 _-Y yo te aseguro que eso nunca más va a pasar_

 _Dicho esto se dirigió hacia los vestuarios , donde se cambio en una "cabina" alejada de las demás chicas , debido a que no era una chica normal, había nacido con el aparato reproductor masculino en vez de uno femenino , trayéndole de pequeña comentarios que afecto un poco su autoestima , ahora ya estaba en secundaria , todo había cambiado , sus compañeros ya se habían madurado lo suficiente como para seguir con los insultos, que al fin y al cabo con un psicólogo los había superado ._

 _Ya estando lista se fue a formar con sus compañeros de su aula al patio para ya comenzar los ejercicios .Luego de dos minutos ya todos sus compañeros estaban en el patio seguido de un sonido de un silbato._

 _-Buenas tardes alumnos. Me llamo Lynn , este año le enseñare esta área que es el área de Educación Física, bueno creo que ustedes ya no quieren escuchar la presentación verdad? Bueno espero que no así que comencemos! , formen una fila de hombre y una de mujeres -Dijo dando aplausos para que los alumnos se apuren_

 _Korra había formado al lado de Asami sin darse cuenta ya que esta se veía distinta con el uniforme._

 _-Corran tres vueltas al campo ya! -dijo la profesora haciendo sonar el silbato_

 _-Creo que me caerá bien esta profesora -dijo Korra sin esperar que Asami le contestara_

 _-Si creo que a mí también -dijo Asami dando una pequeña sonrisa_

 _Ya echas las tres vueltas todos se sentaron en el suelo exhaustos y agitados._

 _-Bueno ahora jugaremos un juego! , ¿que les parece? -Todos dieron un sí-Jugaremos a mata gente – dijo sacando una pelota de una bolsa cerca – les daré un minuto para correr, desde… ahora!_

 _Todos corrían Asami, Bolín, Opal y Korra habían hecho un grupo para que la pelota no pasara desapercibida._

 _En un momento los cuatro se habían separado lo suficiente como para que cayera la pelota ._

 _-¡Asami , cuidado! -dijo Korra quien había empujado a Asami para que no le toque la pelota , haciendo que Korra cayera encima de Asami en una posición muy comprometedora._

 _-¿Estas bien?- dice la morena_

 _-¿Sabes? Es solo un juego -dijo Asami riéndose y percatándose del rubor que la morena empezaba a tener_

 _-¿Enserio? No me di cuenta- dijo bromeando_

 _-Pues sí , si me disculpas hay un juego que debo ganar!-acabado de decir eso se paro y se puso a un lado._

 _-¡Que problema tiene! -dice la morena ya parada ._

 _-Hey cuidado_

 _-Touche -Dice Korra al caer con Asami encima – Solo un juego ehh_

 _-Mejor hay que continuar esto juntas -dice Asami ofreciéndole una mano para que se pueda parar._

 _Luego de 5 minutos solo faltaban 4 personas : Bolín , Korra , Jinora y Asami_

 _-Bien debido al empate se jugara quemados , Korra con Bolín y Jinora con Asami , les daré la pelota a Jinora, a la cuenta de tres, uno… dos…tres..!_

 _Jinora había lanzado la pelota a Bolín y este lo agarro fácilmente tratando de dar a Asami con la pelota , Asami lo esquivo y lanzo la pelota hacia Korra quien agarro la pelota y sorpresiva mente la lanzo a Bolín , estaba eliminado .Korra lanzó la pelota hacia Jinora eliminándola quedando solamente Asami y ella , entonces dijo._

 _-¡Vamos! , te dejo ganar ,solo por hoy -dijo alzando los brazos_

 _Entonces Asami con una sonrisa golpeo a Korra en el hombro con el balón haciéndola la ganadora._

 _-Bueno la ganadora es Asami!- Dijo la maestras -Bueno ahora que ya se divirtieron un poco me toca preguntar a las chicas , ¿Quienes serán las porristas del colegio de este año?_

 _-Yo me apunto -dijo Ginger_

 _-Nosotras también-dijieron Hannah y Ally_

 _-Ammm… ¿yo también puedo?-dijo Asami un poco timida_

 _-Bien solamente ustedes verdad? Me encargare de buscar a más chicas que quisieran entrar -jo apuntando los nombres en un papel ._

 _Al acabar de apuntar los apellidos y nombres sonó la campaña dando por terminada la penúltima hora del primer día del se fueron a las duchas y luego al vestuario para ponerse el uniforme de clases. Ahora les tocaba historia todos ya en sus respectivas carpetas._

 _-Oye Asami , me podrías decir como te encuentro en facebook? , tenemos un frupo del aula así que tú eres la única que no estas!, me lo podrías decir?_

 _-Ammm… si , claro estoy como Asami Sato , solamente eso_

 _-Ahh… ok, entonces Asami Sato solamente eso , te puedo agregar al grupo? -dice la morena riendose ._

 _-Ja! Chistosa -dice sacando la lengua -Claro , me mandas una solicitud vale?_

 _-Vale_

 _La campana sonó dando por terminada la ultima clase del día y permitiendo a los alumnos salir de sus respectivas aulas e ir a sus casas ._

 _Holis *-*, volví xD_

 _Tengo que decir que el mes que paso fue el peor mes de este año , ya se imaginaran :/ ._

 _Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo que no es tan largo *se le cae una gota de sudor por la frente* en realidad el verdadero capítulo se me borro así que tuve que hacerlo desde el principio (ToT) , prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo que este ¡! Palabra de honor xD._

 _AHORA A RESPONDDER LOS REVIEWS :'D_

 _Paopausini27:_

 _En realidad sí o sí lo iba a continuar :'D y más "me motivo" el hecho de que dejaran reviews :D!_

 _Enserio? 0.o gracias :v , pues en realidad Azula pintara un papel importante en esta historia :'v ya que ahora saben el porque Korra y Azula ya no están juntas! Pelea de gatos 7u7 piensas lo mismo que yo? 7u7 x2 ._

 _Gracias x2 ya sabes como e estado con los exámenes y con mi salud :'c._

 _Bueno chica hablamos cuídate bye ;D._

Chat'de'Lune:

Sí , es muy malo wey :'c es muy frustrante a veces ver que en tu mente tenias una idea y en la hoja estuviera otra! , lo sé la ortografía tratare de mejorarla.

Tú que crees 7u7 bueno ya lo habrás visto arriba así que ya sabes la respuesta 7u7.

Pues es una hipótesis tuya sobre lo de sabotaje así que solo digo que todo ya esta armado en mi mente macabra ;D , pues como dije Azula tendrá un papel importante en la historia!

Addio cuidate :3 bye , por cierto sabes Francés? :v , bueno ahora si addio :'v

BUENO LES ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO :3 CUIDENSE :D


End file.
